1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface treatment method for the sensing thin-film, particularly to a surface treatment method by using the NH3 plasma treatment to modify the sensing thin-film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to the development of biological sensing technology and biomedical sensing technology is mature recently, the developed technology has been able to be applied in enzyme chip by immobilizing the enzyme on thin-film, and the enzyme can be used to test the electrode for inspecting a large number of samples quickly. There are many successful cases by using the enzyme immobilization to raise the application range of the sensor, such as the glucose sensor, the cholesterol sensor, the lactic acid sensor, and the acetylcroline sensor etc. Thus, it is expected to have an infinite application potential.
The enzyme has been widely applied in various fields of industrial production and inspection at present. The enzyme is one of proteins. The protein is composed of the amino acids arranged in long chain and folded into certain shape. Thus, it has various activity or function. When the amino acid sequence of enzyme is changed, the activity or other properties of enzyme can be changed. In order to increase the stability of enzyme, facilitate the recovery and reuse of enzyme, the enzyme immobilization can be conducted. As for the so-called enzyme immobilization, the enzyme is combined on the carrier by the physical method or the chemical method. The physical confining method can be used to confine the enzyme in a certain area. The chemical bonding method can also be used to bond the enzyme to a certain solid phase object.
However, in numerous enzyme immobilization methods, the adsorption or the entrapment is often used for the physical method. Also, due to the bonding force is relatively weaker, thus the desorption may be caused due to the change of environment and temperature. The covalent-bonding and the cross-linking are often used for the chemical method. The structure change or activity loss of enzyme will be caused due to the strong chemical reaction.
Therefore, in view of the fact that the conventional chemical enzyme immobilization enzyme needs to modify the surface through several reaction steps, such as the change of reagent, or the adjustment of concentration, pH value, reaction temperature, and reaction time etc., the production time and cost will be increased, which is unfavorable for the industrial production process.
Therefore, in order to increase the efficiency of the enzyme immobilization, it is necessary to develop new enzyme immobilization techniques, so as to raise the production efficiency, and reduce the research and development time and relevant manufacturing costs.